someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
HetaOni's Dark Secret
This is my second attempt at making a creepypasta and I don't know if it will work. If Mutahar reads this, the pasta is best read word-for-word. (It's really up to him though) Part One At first it was humourous, now it's not. I bet your wondering what the hell I'm talking about, well here's my story. A few weeks ago, during Mutahar's Late Night Stream, I was shown the game Heta-Oni. It seemed like Mutahar's norm, calling Canada transparent and making fun of Italy. The game crashed after chapter 11 and Mutahar replaced the missing track with him singing (beautifully, I might add) "I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts." He put a download link to the "song" and I used that as an excuse to download Heta-Oni. Before I played though, I watched the show it was based off of, Hetalia. I enjoyed it, to say the least. Part Two I got to the game after I finished the show, I installed the music files and replaced some of the ones already there with Mutahar's amazing music, so the game was a lot more humourous. After I did this though, the characters seemed to be dicks to Italy.For example I got to chapter 8 and Japan said: "Italy, we're stuck here because of your stupidity!" I was suprised as Japan is usually very kind. I made it to chapter 10 and America said: "Italy, why did you take us here, we're fucked because of you!" It seemed rather out of place, as America always wanted to be the hero of the group. I got to chapter 11, and got into a fight with an enemy. I was the only character who could attack, Germany took a lot of damage if he did, and Spain flat-out refused to fight. Eventually I won the fight and I made it to the iron door. I came into the room and Japan was discussing who should get the beds. Everyone turned to Italy like he knew the answer and he just passed out. It cut to a dream where Italy was the only person who escaped the mansion. Then it cut to inside the mansion. America and Spain were dead on the ground with a sword sticking out of America's chest, Japan and China were slumped against a wall and their blood was smeared on the same wall. Germany and France were fighting an Oni and seemed to failing. The only person not dead or fighting was Canada, who was hiding in a closet. The screen cut to black then back to the room where Italy was in one of the beds. "What happened?" Germany asked. Italy responded with silence as he got out of bed and prepared to go outside. That's as far as I've got in Heta Oni for now and I think I'll come back later. I'm wonder what happened to everyone to make them die? Who knows, I'm probably going insane! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Heta-Oni Category:Video Games Category:Video Game